The Way Of The Military
by VegetaSS2jin
Summary: Roy decides that it's finally time Edward show some respect and follow orders. But will The Full Metal Alchemist be that easy to break? And what about Al?XXcontains abuse, swearing, and possibly rapeXX
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains abuse, rape and bad language. Read at your own risk.**

**The Way of the Military**

Edward Elric sat patiently in a soft leather arm chare in front on the Roy Mustang's large oak desk. He was beginning to get fidgety, he'd been sitting there for over twenty minuets now and there was still no sing of the Colonel. "Rrrrrrrr, dammit Mustang what the hell do you want to tell me? It seemed so important when you called me and now look… you can't even show up on time." Ed said to himself digging his metal hand into the arm of the chair.

"What was that Full Metal? I'm sorry if someone such as myself had more important things to attend to a moment ago." The black haired man said as he entered his office and made his way to the side of his desk.

"Well what do you want to tell me? It better not be another mission, because I already told you that for the next month I am going with Al to look for the philosopher stone. And besides all you've been doing lately is making me do stupid missions that don't even mean anything."

Roy sighed heavily rubbing his temples with his tanned thumb. "Do keep in mind Edward, that I am in charge here. NOT you… Now, I'm not sure quite how to say this… But, you won't be needing to worry about Alphonse anymore." Mustang said, now locking his cold eyes on Edward.

"What, why's that? If you think just because I'm working for the military that I'll abandon my brother your sadly mistaken." Edward said standing up holding his auto mail arm out in a fist.

"Edward…. Remember who you are speaking to." The Colonel said sharply then continued. "Your little brother is… I'm afraid to say, missing…"

Edward felt his heart drop. How could this have happened? He'd just seen Al this morning. "WHAT! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME SOONER!" Ed boomed slamming his fist down onto the desk.

"We only just found out a few hours ago. But there's nothing to worry about. I have a group of men out looking for him as we speak. Now as for you-." Edward was already half way out the door. He didn't care what Roy had left to tell him. He was going to find his brother whether or not he had permission from the Colonel. "Elric come back here!" Roy yelled moving quickly to grab the boys arm. "I never dismissed you." He said almost chilling Ed's bones.

"I don't give a fuck Roy! I have to go find Al! And your not going to stop me!" A hand suddenly collided with the side of Ed's face making the boys head jerk to the side.

"Rrrrrrrr you ass!" Ed yelled jerking his arm free and throwing a punch toward Roy's face. Mustang was expecting such an immature attack and was easily able to stop it, catching Ed's metal hand in his own.

"You should know better then to hit your boss." Roy said sarcastically then with a swift motion he pulled Edward away from the door and through him roughly to his office floor. Turning to face him Mustang simply held his white gloved hand up in a particular dangerous style and grinned down at the now shocked Edward. "Make so much as a slight movement and I'll blow you into tomorrow. Got it short stuff?"

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed screamed jumping to his feet and charging toward Roy.

It happened almost too fast. Ed was almost in hitting distance when a sudden blinding light blurred everything from sight. The next thing he knew he was bent over Roy's desk, stomach down with his mechanical arm pinned strongly behind his back.

"For that I think _this_ will need to be removed." Roy said moving his free hand up to the detachment switch on Ed's arm.

"Wait no!" Ed said right as the Colonel ripped the auto mail from the boys shoulder. Ed screamed out in agony as the nerves in his shoulder shot waves of pain through his entire body.

"Maybe that will teach you not to swing at you superiors. And you won't be getting it back until I see fit either." Roy said holding the blonds other arm to his side so that he could not move. "Now, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Ever since you decided to work for the military I've had my eye on you. They left me in charge of you. So I'm the one who is supposed to break you. Make you more obedient. So that's just what I'm going to do. Oh… and as for you brother, he become a new test subject at libratory five. So don't worry about him, he'll fit right in."

"What! No! Let me go right now you bastard!" Ed roared kicking his legs wildly.

"I figured you'd act this way. Very well I have something that will cool you down." Roy laughed reaching into his coat pocket to retrieve a small needle full of a powerful tranquilizer. Ed quickly caught sight of the shiny metal object and panicked. Who knew what would happen to him if that needles poisons were forced into his veins.

"No! Roy what are you doing!" The boy yelled as the sound of footsteps broke both of there concentration.

"Roy?" It was Hughes.

"Help!" Ed screamed a slight sense of hope filling his heart.

"Need any help there Colonel? Looks like the boys giving you some trouble." Hughes said in a now cold voice. "It's about time somebody broke the kid, he was getting way to cocky."

"What? You two?" Edward said feeling his hopes diminish.

"That's right Full Metal. I just got back from delivering your brother to the lab. He told me to say hi."

"Rrrrrrrr… LET ME GO!" Ed yelled now struggling uncontrollably.

Within seconds Hughes was on him holding him firmly in place well Roy carefully pricked the needle into Ed's good arm making the boy gasp from the sharp pain. The cold blue liquid was pushed slowly into the boys blood and then the needle removed. "There we go. Now you'll be less of a hand full. At least until I get you back to my place and put some proper restraints on you. Hughes do you want to grab the boys arm over there. Just throw it in my trunk. I'll take _him_." Roy said grabbing onto Ed's only arm and yanking him to a standing position.

"How long do you think it'll take before he obeys your every command Colonel?" Hughes said picking up Ed's auto mail from the floor where Roy had carelessly thrown it. "Yep, he'll be pretty much useless without this. Not like he was much of a problem from the start. Though I must admit, he sure is stronger then any other rookie we've had to break. He might actually be a challenge." Hughes said laughing.

"Well I'm not worried if that's what you mean. I'll give him a week." Roy said forcing Ed to walk as they made there way out of the office.

Ed cold now feel the drug taking affect. His body felt to heavy to stand right, and his eyes kept going all fuzzy.

"Come on boy, can't you walk?" Roy said irritated at all the stumbling Ed was doing as they moved through the empty hallway. He was basically dragging the kid by this point.

"Give the kid a break. He probably only weighs ninety pounds, look how small he is." Hughes said calmly walking behind them.

"Oh forget it." Roy said dully hoisting Edward into his arms like some small child.

Ed could hardly keep his head from hanging limply over Mustang's strong bicep as the drug took almost full effect over his body. Everything but his eyes seem to go numb, and even they were starting to feel heavy.

The night air was cold against Ed's face as they left the military building and made there way to Roy's car. "Do you want me to come with you? Just incase there's any problem?" Hughes asked as he shut the trunk.

"No I'll be fine. Look at him, he can hardly keep his eyes open. I don't even think he can speak." Roy said amused at the sight of Ed's drugged body laying limply across the back seat.

Hughes sighed. "Yah your probably right. And besides I need to get home so I can kiss my baby good night. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yah I'll need to stop in and grab whatever paper work the boss decides to drop off for me. I probably won't be in till sometime after lunch." Roy said shutting the back seat car door, sealing Ed's fate.

"Ok Colonel see you later." Hughes said as the black car pulled out of the militaries parking lot.

**Hey! This is my first chapter to a whole new story! Yay for me! Haha anyway please review I'm working on the next chapter right now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way of the Military**

**2**

When Ed finally opened his eyes it was morning. The sun was shining slightly through the closed curtains and he could hear birds chirping from beyond the closed window. His head hurt and he felt very strongly like throwing up. His arm… wait! His arm! Sitting up quickly he gazed around. He was in a very boring bedroom with little more then a bed and dresser. The door was shut and probably locked. Ed wondered where Roy was and what time it was.

Pulling the dusty blanket off his body he carefully lowered his feet to the wooden floor, flinching slightly when it creaked under his weight. His left arm felt heavy and hurt slightly where the needle had been forced in the night before. He still had his black muscle shirt on, as well as his pants, but his red over coat was no where to be found. His blond hair was a mess, but remarkable still in a braid. Ed needed to find a way out of here, and get Al. He just hoped that they wouldn't hurt him, because if they did someone would pay the price no matter what!

The sudden sound of foot steps startled Ed as they made there way to the other side of the door. Ed was ready, what ever Roy tried to throw at him he'd fight back. "Click" The door squeaked as a key was turned and then the old door pushed open. Just as expected Roy was the one behind the door. He held a large cup of coffee in one hand and was still in his house coat and boxers. In fact he didn't even look at all concerned, it was like he'd just gotten out of bed. "Oh good, you up," Roy said with a yawn, reaching up with his free hand and rubbing his eyes. "Come, I have breakfast for you downstairs."

Ed stared at the Colonel, as though waiting for a surprise attack. However all Mustang did was turn around and walk back down the hall, leaving the door open and Ed unsupervised. "He's up to something…. I just know it," Ed said to himself slowly stepping forward to leave the room. The hallway was short, the stairs to his immediate right. It smelled dusty and moldy, probably an old house. But now wasn't the time to admire the Colonel's home, he needed his arm back. So he needed some way to get to Roy's car, and without being noticed.

The stairs creaked with ever step Edward took. At the bottom to his left was the kitchen where Roy was and then the door strain ahead, making sneaking past Roy next to impossible. "How do you like your eggs?" Roy asked making Ed jump from the sudden voice.

Ed turned to face the entrance to the kitchen. "I'm not hungry…" He replied shortly, scanning everything he could to pin point the best escape route, he doubted that Roy would have left the front door unlocked.

"Sure you are. You're a growing young boy, you need your protein," Roy said facing the stove and paying no attention to Edward.

"Where's my arm? I want it back."

The was a long pause as the sound of frying eggs filled the room. "You won't be getting _that_ back until I think I can trust you with it," Roy said, now with a very cold tone. "Oh and don't even think about trying to run. I'm much faster and stronger then you, so you'd only get caught and then punished. And I'm sure you don't want that."

"Oh yah! Try it! You may have caught me off guard last night but this time you don't have Hughes to help you!" Ed yelled, backing out from the kitchen keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the Colonel.

Roy sighed. "You never learn do you… Oh well, I suppose that is what your here for… to learn to take orders better, and become the dog of the military just like you should be."

It happened almost to fast for even Ed to see, as the hot pan came flying toward his head. Ducking just in time Ed twist his body to the side, than made a mad dash toward the door. As predicted it was locked, but since the locks were on the inside he could unlock them. Reaching up with his only hand he quickly turned the lock and unfastened the chain, then tried to turn the handle. It budged! But only ever so slightly. Looking up Ed was able to see what his problem was, there was a second chain, at the top of the door.

Before Ed could even attempt to reach it however, a strong hand slammed on the door above his head, shutting it on impact. "Pity your too short to reach the last lock there Ed, you might just have made it," the Colonel said with a cold smile. "Looks like your determined to start things off rough. Well that's fine with me. Maybe we'll start by removing your leg!"

Ed suddenly panicked. Having his arm missing was bad enough, but if Roy took off his leg, (which would hurt way more then his arm,) he'd have no way to defend himself. "You can try and take it, but know that you'll never get it. Not if I'm still breathing!" Ed yelled, knowing that he was in for a fight now.

To Ed's surprise however Roy didn't automatically attack. Instead he laughed. "You honestly think that removing that piece of junk you call a leg would be hard. Come on Edward, taking your arm was easy enough."

Ed didn't wait for Roy to make the first move this time. Using his only elbow he through it back and managed to sink it into the Colonel's soft gut. Not allowing the man to regain anything Ed grab a hand full of hair and then pulled Roy's face into his steel knee, making him yell out in agony. This was his only chance, moving fast he jumped up and just managed to flick the lock open. Pushing the door as hard as he could Ed tore outside and toward the car. He needed his arm back. If he could get that then his fight against Roy would be more even.

Ed's hand quickly fumbled with the trunk latch as he herd Roy begin to regain himself. "Come on your stupid thing!" Ed yelled, as his shaky fingers finally managed to lift the handle.

"You won't find your arm in there." It was Roy, who by now was almost in touching distant.

"Rrrrrrrr…. Stay back!" Ed yelled, backing up slightly.

"Or what? Are you going to beat me up Ed? Show me how much stronger you are than me?" Roy's eyes narrowed. "Play time's over!"

Ed only felt it. A strong knee pressed crudely into his stomach. The boys lungs were left empty, causing him to fall to the ground gasping for air.

"Now, you have five seconds to walk back inside or I'll tare you're real leg off, understand?" Roy said, now being completely serious.

"B-but, w-why?" Ed chocked, pulling himself painfully to his feet. "Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you…"

"Three… two…"

Ed knew he had no choice. He'd have to come up with a better plan. One, to first get his arm back and get away from Roy, then worry about Al. Standing up slowly he allowed his eyes to fall to the ground. Never in all his life had he felt so defeated.

"See, now was that as hard as you tried to make it?" Roy said, laughing slightly under his breath. "I want you to clean up the mess I mad when I threw that pan at you. After that I'll give you the rest of your chores. Any questions?"

Ed could feel his face turning red with anger. Just who did he think he was? Ed was no slave! "Can I have my arm back then? I can't do to much without it," Ed said, as the two of them walked back into the house.

"Well then, it would seem as though you will be learning how to use your real arm much better. I'll give you 15 minuets, if your not done by then I add five more chores to your little list. So I suggest you get a move on it," Roy said, reaching into the broom closet and retrieving some paper towel and a broom, the shoving them roughly into Ed's hand. "Once your done that go to the bathroom, I'll tell you what I want done next."

Ed resisted from striking out at the older man, he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. So instead he rolled his eyes, got down on floors, and began whipping up the greasy egg mess. This would give him some time to come up with a plan.

**Alphonse**

Everything was dark. The air itself was muggy and damp. Not that I could feel it, but I could somehow tell. Maybe it was the constant echoing sound of dripping water that led me to that conclusion, or the face that every once and a wile I would here a rat scatter by, looking for something to eat. I was underground for sue, in some sort of cell. But why? I remember Ed telling me that he had to go have a quick meeting with Roy, then after that we were supposed to leave on the hunt for the philosopher stone. However about ten minuets after he left a bunch of the military men cam and told me I needed to come with them. I don't remember what happened after that. At least not until now. Had the military brought me here? But, why would they do that? Something must have happened to them. I just home the military men who asked me to come with them were ok. And I suppose more importantly I hope I'd be alright. At least until Ed came and saved me, he'd come. He was probably looking for me right now. Ed always managed to make it at the last second.

**Edward**

It took Edward much longer then he had anticipated to clean all of the grease off of the dingy yellowed, white walls. Not that he was in any rush, what ever Roy had planned for him in the bathroom was going to be nasty, for sure. Probably had a toothbrush waiting for him, and was planning for him to scrub the bathtub clean.

"Pfft, stupid jerk. If he thinks for one second that I'm going to just give in, he's dead wrong. He might be sharp, but I'll catch him off guard eventually, and when I do he'll be sorry he ever messed with the Elric brothers!"

Getting up slowly and throwing the dirty paper towel away, Ed made his was hesitantly down the hall and into the small room. However upon stepping inside he saw the last thing he was expecting to see. The large bathtub was filled to the brim with hot bubbly water. As though someone was getting ready to have a nice bath. The steam was fogging the cool blue marble tiles that lined the floor, as well as the large mirror that hung just above the shell shaped sink, and the room smelled strongly of sweet perfumes and bath oil. For a moment Edward wished he could be the one getting in there. But that dream quickly vanished as footsteps approached the entrance behind him.

"Go ahead Ed, get in, I'll join you in just a moment…" Roy's voice said seductively, in Ed's ear. "You don't want the water getting cold now do you?"

**OK! SOOOOOO SORRY for taking forever to get this chapter up. Things have been crazy here. School(grade 12!) and so on. But no matter I'll keep working on it as much as I can, when ever I have time. I thank you all for the great reviews! And want you to know that if you ever have any suggestions let me know. I want to write what you want to here! The next chapter will be quite sexual, but should be interesting. And what about Al! (meh, who really cares about him right. We all want to know what Roy has in store for poor ed!)**


End file.
